


Twitter And Avengers Kinda Mix?

by AWeirdFan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Broken White Boys, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Chaos, Chaotic Avengers, Chaotic Fun., Domestic Avengers, Endgame? Not in this economy, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), IW and Endgame didn’t happen., M/M, Musical References, One Big Happy Family, Pietro is still alive because fuck you, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Some angst, Twitter, Twitter Fic, almost everyone is gay, ill probably update this the most out of all of my fics sorry., like so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeirdFan/pseuds/AWeirdFan
Summary: Science And Debt @BruceBCan I stab myself if I say it’s for science?...Thanks @PeteyPetesterMood.TinMan @TheTonyStarkI am removing all sharp objects you two have access to.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker & Shuri, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 343
Kudos: 1258





	1. you got a friend in me

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

@BruceB What are natural disasters

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**

angy nature

**> >Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Makes sense.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

@SeeBarton stole my name idea. Don’t think I don’t see you

**> Hehe Spider Go Brrrr @Spideyman**

Oooo tea

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

You can’t stop me sam.

**> >Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

guys Pumped Up Kicks started playing down the hall and it’s slowly getting closer-

**> >>An Excretion @APowerfulExcretion**

Oh my fucking god he fucking dead

**> >>On The Road @WatchTheClouds**

#ClintFuckingDied

**> >>>Mama Spider**

Can confirm, heard some very high pitched Clint screams from down the hall.

**> >>>>Theatre Gay** **@DangerBoi**

#FalconWentFeral

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

I love it when people think we are profesional all the time, we’re 100% not.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Just witnessed Clint go “I wonder if I can do a backflip-“ and he proceeded to do half a front flip and fall on his face.

**> >Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Traitor.

**Its an avocado @Surreee E**

It might not seem it, but I hold each and everyone of my broken white boys dearly.

**>...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

i have never felt so loved.

**> >Its an avocado @Surreee E**

owo

**> >>...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

UwU

**Science And Debt @BruceB**

To anyone who needs in, you got a friend in me.

**> Awooga @SlimeTime**

I so needed this today-

**> >Science and Debt @BruceB**

Happy to help.


	2. tomato sauce & mucky bois

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

No shade to anyone but. Imagine being dumb.

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Words hurt

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

WHO THE HELL PUT TOMATO SAUCE IN THE DVD PLAYER

**> Boyf @Sluuuuurp**

... W h a t

**> >SSSS I snake @LowDown**

Hehheheheh Mischief

**> >>Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

im guessing that loud thump I just heard was Loki?

  
  


**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

If you haven’t already, brush your teeth.

**> Riends @LaysBBQChips**

Thank you Mr.Rogers

**> >Riends @LaysBBQChips**

So like. I apparently I haven’t brushed in a while, and, my toothbrush was red from how much my gums bled.

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @Spideyman**

Dentist: *Shoots me 37 times in the chest* it hurts because you didn’t floss

**> Science And Debt @BruceB**

Please floss, it really is good for your teeth.

**> >Hehe Spider Go Brrr @Spideyman**

I will just for you, Mr. Banner.

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Not gonna name people but. Someone is a mucky boy.

**>...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Mucky boy is Mr.Stark

**> >Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

I am now mucky boy apparently.


	3. Idiot Dumb Rat

...Thanks **@PeteyPetester**

Bro but romantic

**> That’s Lame. @OMJ**

Hun but angrily.

**> >Guy @InTheChair**

Dawg but sexy

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Someone called Clint an “Idiot dumb rat” and that’s correct but I won’t stand for it.

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I have never felt so flattered

  
  


**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Man, mental issues really gotta fuck shit up, huh.

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**

I would say something like an adult, but I relate too much.

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

Me, being dumb, have found myself in a dumpster

**> My cat. @HesDumb**

mood.

**salt @AndPepper**

I live with chaos.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Sorry, Pep.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

The other avengers may be idiots but they’re my idiots.

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**

May or may not be crying from this.


	4. Trained professionals

Tin **Man @TheTonyStark**

Im going to call out the others for being idiots.

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

You wouldn’t dare.

**> >Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

For that I’m starting with you. One time, Sam tried to do a slide, but he was on carpet, so he just stopped mid slide, stumbled, and fell on his face.

**> >>Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Next up, Steve. Walked into the kitchen while I was pouring a glass of vinegar to prank him with. Later drank said glass of vinegar.

**> >>Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Onto Bucky! He’s a simple man, tripped over his own pajama pants. Except, multiple times.

**> >>Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Please note that I am sparring Bruce and Natasha. Bruce because he doesn’t deserve it, Natasha cause I don’t wanna die.

**> >>Tin Man @TheTonyStark  
**T’Challa just tried to eat a fake apple, that it all

**> >>Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Spider-Man is smart but also stupid. One time he accidentally stuck down Bruce and didn’t realize until we told him.

**> >>Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Clint. Where do I start? How about the time he opened the pretzels upside down, closed it, went back to it a day later and opened it from the top.

**> >>>Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Yeah well how about the time you managed to fall up the stairs.

**> >>>>Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Well played, sir.


	5. Cheeeese stiiiiick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley joins the scene

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

today is one of those days where i will cry at the slightest mishap.

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Dropped a bag of flour, now indeed crying.

**> >...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Nooooo! Have a virtual hug.

**> >>A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

i feel better thank you.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Oh look at me. I’m a little man. I fold my hands while committing tax fraud.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Ngl, I fucking kill it at the Cupid Shuffle

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Weird flex but ok.

**> > **Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson****

shush, child.

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

I kinda wanna choke on a cheeeeeseee stiiiiickkk

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

How about I hug you instead?

**> >** **Science and Debt @BruceB**

That works too.

**Its An Avocado @Suuuure-E**

My brother may be dumb

**> Big Cat @T’Challa**

But..?

**> >Its An Avocado @Suuuure-E**

There is no but.

  
  


**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Strawberries suck. They are the worst fruit you can get. And yet they’re everywhere at the farmers market.

**> Strawberry Cow @Mooooo**

Ill have you know.


	6. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Little smidge of homophobia! It’s like one or two sentences, but beware. Felt like having some slightly more serious shit.

**Poptttart @Thor**

Loki put frogs in my box of pop tarts.

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Time for murder

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Currently waltzing around my room listening to Hamilton. The sweet life.

**That’s Lame @OMJ**

Ok but. Sour apples are awesome.

**> Aaron Burr @Sir**

FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES

**Johnathon @JohnathonH**

God, I hope the avengers don’t support them queers. I wouldn’t trust them if so.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

... We’ve never talked about this but here we go I guess. You don’t have half a brain, do you?  
**> >Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

You’re sick. Hating people for their identity. To assume others share your twisted, sick views, and share it online, is so idiotic.

**> >>Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

We’ve never said this before, but, in fact, some of my teammates are actually part of the LGBTQ+ community!

**> >>>Tin Man @TheTonyStark**  
  
But even if that weren’t the case, how ignorant are you to assume that we are discriminative pieces of shit. Then again, you probably don’t have much of a brain since your head is only filled with hate.

**> >>>>Zachary @BlanketBoy**

...Holy shit.

**Trending**

#LGBTAvengers?


	7. PR uh oh

**salt @AndPepper**

@TheTonyStark Nice and all, but please run things over with me before you pull that type of thing.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Sorry, Pep.

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Can PragerU ads like, shut the hell up?

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Fucking big mood.

**Its An Avocado @Surreeee-E**

When you call the avengers but they send the one from Wakanda. Uh oh

**> Big Cat @T’Challa**

why are you like this

  
  


**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

I live in a house of idiots.

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

So. We got plastic wine glasses, so that they would stop breaking them. And what happened, @BruceB

**> >Science and Debt @BruceB**

... I thought it would be funny... to throw one on the ground to see if it would break...

**> >>Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

and what happened?

**> >>>Science and Debt @BruceB**

it broke... a Lot.

**> >>>>Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

And why would that be..?

**> >>>>>Science and Debt @BruceB**

... because I grabbed one of the glass ones... which we already owned...

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I may not be the muffin man, but I’m the cookie man.

**> Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Can confirm, he makes kick ass cookies.


	8. Thor is supportive.

**SSSS I snake @Low-Down**

Why can’t I just be a skeleton? I can be any gender or no gender. You cant tell me what my gender is, im a skeleton!

**> Poptttart @Thor**

I’ll support you, Skeleton or not.

**> >Pine Nuts @FuckPineNuts**

this is so fucking cute-  
  


**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

I love telling myself I’m going to clean but then just lying on the ground staring at my ceiling after picking up one sock.

**> The Artiste @Hungy**

I have never related to a celebrity more than this.

 **> >Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**  
  
Wait- IM A CELEBRITY?!

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Pretty sure everyone has that one tie-dye shirt that they don’t remember getting that they only wear when they have no other clean clothes.

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Looked in my drawer because of this and I do indeed have a random tie-dye shirt.   
  


**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Yeah drugs are cool but have you ever went to a farmers market on a sunny spring morning before?

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Why go to actual therapy when you can use nice smelling lotion?

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Thats it, im overthrowing the government. Who’s with me.

**785 Replies**


	9. Gay culture

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Gay culture is sitting in chairs every way but the intended way.

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**  
  
Currently sitting upside down in an office chair.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I like playing soccer with my friends. I get to kick them in the shins “on accident.”

**> Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Never playing soccer with you again.

**> >Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

wait no

**SSSS I Snake @Low-Down**

Waking up every morning like “Ah fuck”

**>...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

RT

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

Trans men are real men. Trans women are real women. All identities are valid. If you can’t get that into your thick skull, get out.

**TheTonyStark, NatNotTasha, and 1547 others retweeted this.**

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

There is a random cookie on my desk. Someone was either being nice or poisoning me. Eating it either way.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

i love just randomly stoping and freezing for a few seconds while doing things for no reason.


	10. Cha Cha Real Smooth

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I go all out on the cha cha slide. Why cha cha real smooth when you can cha cha the smoothest.

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Bold of you to assume

**>...Thanks @PeteyParker**

I’m straight

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

I’m not pissed

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I’ve reached peak dumbass

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Sometimes your just gotta lie on the floor.

**...Thanks** **@PeteyPetester**

There was a loud crash downstairs and I’m generally scared Idk if anyone else heard it-


	11. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something h a p p e n e d

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Ok I hear someone downstairs so it was just someone dropping something I guess.

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

kid idk if you heard anyone, but not a single door was opened in this area.

**> >Science and Debt @BruceB**

None here either- I’m fucking terrified.

**> >>...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

F u c k.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Shit happened, shit is no longer happening, it’s all good

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

sometimes you just gotta hit yourself, cause you suck.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Nooooo!

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

I work with a bunch of ridiculous idiots.

and I wouldn’t want it any other way.


	12. Gay cleanse

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

FUCK ABLEISM.

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

on my Wikipedia article there is no mention of me being deaf wtf?

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Why. Why do I gnaw on things. That shouldn’t be gnawed on

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

My lovable idiot boyfriend has some Bath and Body Works pride soap and calls it the gay cleanse I love him so much.

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

<3

**Who is the @Strangeman**

im strange.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

We know.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Sam isn’t competitive until Bucky walks into the gym.

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Oh I know

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Yo, want me to rate all the people I run into every day?

**265 Replies**


	13. Peter Rates People!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also following this every couple of chapters there will be other Avengers rating people.

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Since it was highly requested here we go! These will be in order of when I run into- if I don’t they’ll be at the end.

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Ned 10/10

My best bud

Nothing is bad about Ned

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

MJ 9/10

Fabulous as always.

startled me and I scraped me arm a bit.

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Flash -2882747494948/10

jerk

called Ned fat :(

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**   
  


Happy. 7/10

my ride :)

i got the feeling he was bored of hearing about my day :(

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Clint- 8/10

Cool kid, gave me some cookies

Fell through the ceiling. Unclassy.   
**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Mr Stark 10/10

will always be a 10 he’s awesome.

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Dr. Banner 20000/10

showed me a cool chemical reaction

Needed help on an equation but we all need help sometimes

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Ms.Potts 11/10

Amazing as always

Rustled my hair that was cool.

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Bucky 7/10

Spooky

Was making cookies :)

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Natasha! 20/10

Gave me some gum.

amazing because it’s Natasha.

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Cap and Sam 6/10

didnt talk because they were sparring

still cool, made a loud thump and startled me.

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Loki 4/10

was eating jelly straight out of the jar 

wtf?

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Thor 8/10 

was just vibing.

ate the pop tart I was saving.

**...Thanks @PeteyPetester**

Harley ✨💖🌈🌱🏳️‍🌈 1000000000000000000/10

amazing and beautiful and wonderful as always

i love him so much :)


	14. Un wanted visitors no-

**Mama Spider** **@NatNotTasha**

news flash- we get “unwanted visitors” and even though we take care of them they spook some of us. That’s it. Just wanted to let people know that happens.

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Peter just threw a random uno card at me. I wasn’t even like, an uno reverse card. He didn’t even say anything.  
  


**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Cuddles are better then sex, you can’t change my mind.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Peter just referred to me and Bucky as “Bam” and I hate it.

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

New name.

also fuck ants.


	15. Raw Power

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Just saw Bucky make the spiciest ramen we have, taste it while it was still steaming hot, and then add more spice to it. That is the most raw power I’ve ever seen in a man.

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

repairing things is fun.

**Its An Avocado @Suuurree-E**

me, appearing right behind T’Challa: anyway, here’s wonder wall.

**Big Cat @T’Challa**

Shuri is a force of nature that can’t be stopped. Mildly scared

**> That’s Lame @OMJ**

As you should.

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Bucky has a large bruise on him because I told him catch and tossed him an apple and he just stood still and let it hit him.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I wanna go apple picking.


	16. Ow

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Just watched Bruce spill milk on himself and say “Ow” and honestly that’s adorable.

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Taking Buck apple picking :)

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Me:Im spooky. I’m cool and mysterious

also me, when I see a cute animal: AWWW baby pspspspsp wanna pet!

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

I wanna just- share some chocy milk with my favorite people :).

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Warm apple night


	17. What’s going on

**Ant but big @SLang**

Yall better not be 

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

what does this m e a n ?

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

me and Bucky were racing and apparently him and Sam struck up a deal because when he passed me he yelled “on your left” and honestly? I can’t even be mad

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

sometimes I space out so hard (mainly at starks idiot dumb parties) That I just stand there blankly.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Alpine is cool and all but like my glass is on the floor now and... I have my suspects

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

Would Mr Stark be mad if I- and this is just a hypothetical- brought home a stray kitten I found?


	18. Idiots

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Gotta lovingly call the others idiots at least once per day.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Bucky and Nat speak Russian around us like it’s some secret language and like we can’t understand them but still. Rude.

**CNN @CNN**

Spiderman spotted wearing a pride flag cape.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

@SpideyMan I see you’ve been busy, kid.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Steve doesn’t let me drink fruit punch anymore.

**> Moom @IN**

wh-what does this mean?

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Everyone: oooo serious avengers-

meanwhile I just had Bruce walk into my lab, ask if I wanted some “chocy milk” and before I could respond set it down on my desk and left.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Me and Bucky are making a cheesecake :)


	19. Big siblings

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

i have come to the conclusion that Bucky and Nat are equally big sibling to each other.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

We were eating popsicles and Clint joked to Bucky “what that mouth do” and Bucky- without skipping a beat- chomped down on the popsicle so hard- I cant breathe-

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I have a dilemma- I love Stevie but I hate America. :(

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Yeah but have you ever had platonic cuddles with your best friends? It’s the shit.

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**

Bonus points: hair pets :)

**> >Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

fuck yeah.


	20. Please get medical help.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Help I’ve sprung a leak.

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

no matter what you’re talking about- you should go to medical

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

I don’t know why but I remember really small details about people?

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Amazing. Iconic. I love you.

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

I have a fake candle on my desk because I’m not allowed to have real fire.

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

apparently there’s gonna be a Q&A later so ugh.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Sometimes you just have to watch your friend making bread like it’s magic


	21. Caprisun

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Peter has some of his pals over and he went and offered Bucky a Caprisun and without hesitation he put everything down and started drinking it.

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Currently sitting in the dark eating a whole box of cheez-it’s.

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**

Tony has joined me.

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Im so damn scared of Karens.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Yeah sex is cool but have you ever taken an early morning walk while listening to Lo-Fi?


	22. Farmers Market

**Boyf @Sluuuuurp**

I bumped into @BbyBucky and @NatNotTasha at the farmers market and like? They were so nice? They were talking about a true crime documentary and they complimented my shirt-

**> Pine Nuts @FuckPineNuts**

Thats so fucking amazing

  
  


**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

One of Peter’s friends introduced me to Six and honestly she’s my favorite.

  
  


**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

fuzzy nice blankets are the shit- if I didn’t have things to do I could spend a whole day curled up in them.

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Stevie just brought me another fuzzy blanket he’s so amazing.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Bucky has exited his fluff cave to make another cheese cake with me.

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

NGL watching the people you love sleep (in a non stalker way damn) is nice.


	23. Shall we?

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

its 7:50 PM and I am exhausted. I don’t like this.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Honestly the best thing after a long day is just being able to curl up on the couch with my friends and watch movies :).

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Sometimes you just gotta bang your head against a wall because life sucks.

**> Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

I’m coming to hug you.

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Me, Shuri, Ned, and MJ are sitting around eating cheez it’s, drinking Caprisuns, and drawing fake maps, and this is the sweet life.

**> Beter @PeteyPetester**

Harley is also here on a facetime, he is making a very pretty map :).

**> >A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Thank you :) your map is cool too! 💖💖

**Ssss I Snake @Low-Down**

Sometimes you just have to sit in the kitchen at 2 AM with someone else, not talking to each other but both eating toast.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Natasha and Pepper are a powerhouse that should not be messed with.

**> salt @AndPepper**

Thank You.

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Yeah, theres going to be a Twitter Q&A later. 


	24. Bruce but in a box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will be the Q&A I swear-
> 
> If you want you can comment your own question- Those will be answered

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Proof Bruce is actually a cat: we had a large box in the living room, I left the room to go get something and I come back and he is already inside the box.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

For those asking, I didn’t remove Bruce from the box. If he likes the box he can stay in the box.

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Oh shit having loved ones is fucking rad I just realized that.

**> That’s Lame. @OMJ**

How did you just now notice that.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

They bought fudgesicles again :) I love it here.

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

I mean, I know I’m Captain America and all, but... fuck America!

**4963 Retweets**

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I have no clue what happened but Bucky and Sam are glaring at each other from across the kitchen while eating pizza-

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Update on Bruce being a cat: found him napping in a patch of sunlight. He is a cat.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Why do I have a revolution playlist? I don’t know. Why am I listening to it while reading? Double don’t know.


	25. Avengers Q&A Part One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this took a long time-
> 
> If ya want, comment a question for the thing.

**The Avengers @TheAvengers**

Ok, Q&A starts now!

**Pine Nuts @FuckPineNuts**

@SpideyMan Who’s the most cryptid of all the avengers?

**> Hehe spider go brrr @Spideyman**

Bucky. One time i walked into the kitchen at 2 AM and found him eating the cream cheese.

**Garfield @SlurpeeMan**

Me and my friends are having an argument- who’s the best cuddler?

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**

Tony. No lie, Tony. 

**Fam Nam @UhOhBro**

Whats y’all’s political positions.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Take a wild guess.

**Jason @YouSuck**

@NatNotTasha Women can’t fight.

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Prove it. Fucking fight me, pussy.

  
  


**Water Cup @SippyCup**

@BruceB What counts as a meal?

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**

Anything is a meal to me when I’m sad enough- but please do try to get proper nutrition.


	26. Avengers Q&A Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, hella late, but I’ve been kinda struggling with myself recently. hopefully your usually scheduled shenanigans will resume shortly

**SnowSSS @SummerSSS**

@Spideyman who is the funniest avenger?

**> Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

I gotta say Clint. Mainly because he does stupid things.

**> >Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I took this as a compliment but like you also called me stupid. Feeling conflicted now.

**Kitty 5 @Katherineeee**

@SteveRogers Who’s the most competitive?

**> Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

It’s either Sam or Clint, possibly Tony. Least competitive is probably Bucky.

**Rocky Road @MyNamesRock**

@SteveRogers what’s the best insult you’ve gotten

**> Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Probably the time Clint let me try firing his bow, and Bucky said “I would say your aim is cancer but cancer actually kills people.”

**> >Rocky Road @MyNamesRock**

Hot damn you need some ice for that burn?

**Cheez It @ImCrispy**

@TheTonyStark who’s the cutest Avenger?

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

This is a d a n g e r o u s question- I would say cutest is Bruce, but like if we’re talking attractive I have to admit Steve.

**Romeo Romeo @ImInLove**

@NatNotTasha what’s the weirdest thing someone has gotten excited about 

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Bucky gets excited about a lot of things- He was very amazed by dinosaur oatmeal

**> >Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

As he should be, dinosaur oatmeal is amazing.

**Stitch @IBarkAtPeople**

What’s the dumbest thing one of you has ever done.

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Clint has ran up escalators the wrong way multiple times. He’s strangely good at it.

**The Avengers @TheAvengers**

This concludes the Q&A! Thank you all for your submissions


	27. Pizza with the boys

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

One of my favorite things about being one of the less popular Avengers is that after battles, Me, Bruce, Bucky, and Sam can just ditch and go get pizza or something.

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

For once, I envy you.

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Sometimes you just think about a person and think “I must protecc.”

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Stop being s a p p y.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Gonna make Bucky watch up. I wanna watch his soul be crushed.

**> Beter @PeteyPetester**

You MONSTER-

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

I am a cold blooded creature, I require warmth.

**> Ssss I Snake @Low-Down**

Aren’t you like, an oven?

**> >Science and Debt @BruceB**

Shush

**Poptttart @Thoooooor**

It might not seem like it, but my brother is actually quite the softy.

**> Ssss I Snake @Low-Down**

Do not expOSE ME-

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

What did Sam do-


	28. Modern Politics Fanfiction WHEEZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously on AO3 there is modern politics fanfiction- there’s even s m u t

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Sam has destroyed all trust I had in him- 

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

I’m on a call with Harley and he just loudly announced “MODERN POLITICS FANFICTION? OH B O Y” And I swear to god this boy-

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

there is POLITICIAN SMUT, Peter-  
 **> >Beter @PeteyPetester  
**

nO

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Having a new toothbrush is cool for like a day and then it just doesn’t matter anymore

**Ssss I Snake @Low-Down**

Something about walking into a room and playing the Cha Cha Slide makes everyone drop what they’re doing-

**> Guy @InTheChair**

Take it back now y’all

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

I am a sophisticated adult. So who the FUCK drank my apple juice.

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Clint and Bucky are both staring each other down while guzzling water after sparring.


	29. girls

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Girls

**> That’s Lame @OMJ**

Yes

**> salt. @AndPepper**

Very nice

**> >Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

But boys sometimes-

**> >>That’s Lame @OMJ**

True

**> >>salt @AndPepper**

Agreeable

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Sometimes I feel strange thinking about how sometimes we eat like children but then I take a bite of my chicken nuggets knowing that when you save the world you deserve this.

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Being mean is- mean.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

We may be superheroes but some of us get so fucking scared of horror movies.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Me and Bucky get along by mocking stupid movies

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

My joints do be crackling like rice krispies


	30. Give him the rockkk

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Loki has been banging something against a table for like 15 minutes trying to get a rock out of it

**> Beter @PeteyPetester**

Get the man his rock.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

One of the worst things is getting just a small puncture wound in your foot. It has like two stages of hurt

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Even though there is most likely never anything, I refuse to leave my room without a flashlight when everyone is asleep.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Let’s get get this fucking straight. if you make it with milk it’s hot chocolate, with water it’s hot cocoa. Learn the fucking difference.

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Why do you have so much pent up aggression over hot chocolate/hot cocoa?

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Peter is telling me I should do the thing where you rate people, so apparently i’ll do that. After I finish making my bread though.


	31. Natasha rates people-

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Ok time for me to rate people apparently.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Alpine. 4/10

Woke me up.

Kinda a little shit

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Steve 8/10

Was making pancakes

Was lecturing us on something. None of us remember what it was about, too tired.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Clint 7/10

Was already screeching about something 

It was 9:30 AM i didn’t need that

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Bucky 9/10

Just kinda chill

Didn’t really say anything.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Bruce, 7.5/10

Was doing his own thing

The tea he made smelled nice

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Tony. 6/10

Drank the last of the coffee

What the hell man

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Peter 10/10

He’s a good kid

Offered me a cookie

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Pietro 8/10

Slammed into me in the halls 

Apologized profusely though

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Loki 5/10

Where the heck did he come from

Where the fuck did he go-

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Wanda 10/10

Very sweet

Made hot chocolate.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Thor 7.5/10

Didn't actually see him today

He’s just a solid 7.5


	32. Let wanda insidddeee

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Bucky has taken up straight up barking at Trump supporters, homophobes, racists, and generally bad people, and for once I’m here for it

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

He also has started ranting to us while eating celery angrily.

**Red @ActuallyScarlet**

ITS STORMING REALLY HARD OUTSIDE AND IM OUTSIDE IN A BALL GOWN AND THE DOOR BACK INTO THE TOWER IS LOCKEDDDD HELP

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan**

WHY ARE YOU ON A BALCONY DURING A STORM IN A BALL GOWN

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Why must good cooking smell good for so long before it’s readyyyy I want it now but it’s raw chickennn

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Sometimes i just wanna abandon life and go live with Stevie in a small cabin in the woods and grow our own food and be super eco friendly-

**> Riends @BBQLaysChips**

You're soundin real like a cottagecore lesbian-

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Update: We let Wanda back inside and now we shall make a cake.


	33. Dresses

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Skirts are cool. Dresses are too. I think it would be kinda cool if I wore one

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

I am at least 57% sure that Clint isn’t a man, he’s actually a strange non human.

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan**

I just walked in on him smacking the floor and chanting some unintelligible nonsense in front of the oven. He’s either possessed, or not a human.

**Red @ActuallyScarlet**

Some days you wanna be badass, others you just wanna wear a pretty dress and make cute lil’ pastries

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

I love it when girls

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Yeah sex is cool but have you ever been held by the person you love?

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Kid you’re like 16 sex shouldn’t be cool.


	34. My basil

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

yesterday it was alpine, and today it was GOD WHO FUCKED MY BASIL

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Walked in on the kid trying to teach FRIDAY memes. 

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Bucky and Sam were arguing about about god knows what and to prove a point Bucky trapped a wasp in a container, shook it up, and then placed it over his chest and let it sting him.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

My special talent is forgetting basic functions for like a minute. I just stared off at space for like a minute because I couldn’t comprehend that I needed to use a bottle opener on my soda

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan**

I tipped off a stool and couldn’t answer anyone for a solid minute because I couldn’t fucking s p e a k- I was just opening my mouth and squeaking-

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I love being so purely full of rage that I just sputter and wave my arms around trying to explain whatever the fuck i’m mad about

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Why were you so fucking mad that we drank the rest of the milk-

**Meme Queen @Suuuree-E**

Using big words in the wrong way is so fucking funny because people get pissed at you- I just said “I photosynthesis with that” and T looked at me like I was insane-


	35. Glitter, ADHD, and bread drama

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Thor and Clint have started using glitter and I so far have gotten at least three handfuls of glitter thrown on me. I am shiny.

**Red @ActuallyScarlet**

I wanna dramatically chuck a necklace that has a backstory into a riverrrr- I want that level of dramaaaaa

**pie pie pie @SpeedyMan**

ADHD brain say random dancing and i must obey so i shall dance while i eat sandwich 

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Random dancing is very common around here. Impromptu dance party with no music :)

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Blue glitter is very hard to get out of hair 

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

I am not cautious of almost every food and I will eat things dropped on the floor, but I am very scared of bread. I had a bad experience with moldy bread and now I fear it

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

I did not heed the warnings and now I shine of red and yellow glitter. At least I seem to have gotten less of it, apart from Natasha who got none-


	36. Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace Chadwick Boseman, you will forever be missed. You were an amazing actor, and my thoughts go out to his family and friends.
> 
> I know this fic is usually lighthearted and funny, but I felt the need to bring it up, as he was such an important member of the Marvel cast.
> 
> Wakanda forever.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

I may or may not have snuck a stray dog into the tower

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

gimme gimme

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I have somehow made it to a state where I don’t wanna go to sleep but I sure as hell don’t want to stay awake. The only option is death.

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

My favorite way to describe someone is through what dog breed they would be. Like, Thor is a golden retriever, Cap is a labrador, Bucky is a german shepherd.

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Clint is on top of the refrigerator and we have been trying to get him down for the past 15 minutes. I’m tempted to get a broom and just start smacking him.

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Do not question the elevated one

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Whenever someone wants to talk to me about something I think about every mistake I’ve ever made and then it turns out it’s some shit like “Did you finish the milk.”

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

There was an ominous screech of “NOT AGAIN!” from down the hall and I don’t know what happened and why it happened before.

**salt @AndPepper**

Why is there glitter everywhere-


	37. Mosquito bites

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Tony is making animal puns out of our names and he’s been laughing at his own jokes for at least 5 minutes

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

You're just salty because you got Moose Banner

**> >Science and Debt @BruceB **

Tough talk for Bucky Bear-nes

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Clint and Bucky are getting lectured by Pepper about how play fighting shouldn’t bring bloodshed and this is comedy.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Gahhh i just want someone to throw a paper airplane with their deceleration of love to me on itt

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan **

I have gotten a lot of paper airplanes with various messages in it but one just appeared that says “Ur cute :)” and I’m alone in my room?

**> >Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I suspect a certain vent traveller.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

I was dragged into hanging out outside and now I’m covered in mosquito bites I hate you all

**Red @ActuallyScarlet**

Me and Pietro were hanging out at the park and some guy cat called me and Pietro, without hesitation, yelled back “TOUGH TALK FOR A GUY WITH A SMALL COCK” and my god i love my brother.


	38. bonding

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Steve is making Sam and Bucky assemble a bookcase to try and make them get along better and watching them is hilarious.

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha **

Bucky just yelled “THATS THE WRONG SIDE YOU LOWLY BASTARD! YOU SCREWED IT IN ON THE WRONG SIDE.” this is one of Steve’s not good idea

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I have no clue what happened but someone just shouted from down the hall “WAS THAT MY TOOTH?!” And me and Peter just wheezed

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

Cringe culture is dead. Like what you like as long as it’s not illegal.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

My tooth hurts like hell- On a related note more paper airplanes are appearing from the ceiling.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Gotta bring it up again but like platonic cuddles is awesome. Like being so close to your friends that you are just chill with cuddling? It’s the best-

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Everyone is sleeping on how good Almond Joys are- 


	39. Monkey

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Went to go get an apple but I found Peter and Shuri standing around a banana on the floor and making monkey noises. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan **

Same

**> >Tin Man @TheTonyStark **

Shush you’re still a child you can’t talk.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I have learned that it is quite easy to make paper airplanes quickly.

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan **

WAIT ITS BEEN YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?! YOU WERE MAKING THE MYSTERIOUS COMPLIMENT AIRPLANES?!

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

Yo- am i allowed to beat the shit out of pedos? like is that allowed?

**> Its an avocado @MemeQueen**

if you do well then shucks i’m jared, 19

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

If liberals are “Libtards” then does that make republicans re- Oh. Yeah.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

You know something is wrong when you’re hanging out outside with your friends and you hear a screech of “BEES?!”. I’m not quite sure I’ll help them.

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha **

I’m glad I helped them cause me and Bruce got to laugh at Pietro and Clint, who managed to anger an entire bee hive


	40. WTF alpine

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I THOUGHT I WAS GRABBING A BASIL LEAF TO EAT BUT IT WASNT BASIL SO I LITERALLY JUST ATE A LEAF.

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Listen. I know it’s important. But if I have to redo my algebra notes oNE MORE FUCKING TIME THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

I bent down to pet Alpine and the little shit attacked my face. I hate that cat.

**It’s An Avocado @MemeQueen**

I feel like it’s a problem that i can recite the sex offender shuffle.

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Me: :(

Peter: *Exists*

Me: :)

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Peter is teaching me the Miku dance and the Chika dance and honestly I’m vibing with it.


	41. kidney failure-

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Saying people have wildly off course illnesses is fun- Tony said “God i have a headache” and i just yelled back “KIDNEY FAILURE” and he looked at me so confused

**red @ActuallyScarlet**

Pietro is ranting to us about something but i can’t understand a word he’s saying because he’s literally going a mile a minute- 

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

EVERYONE SAID LOVE AND PINING AND SHIT IS FUN BUT AS SOMEONE WHO IS PINING I CAN SAY THAT IT SUCKS IT STRESSES ME OUT

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

There is a town named Yocum Town. I swear if me and Harls ever go on a big road trip we are going there.

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Yoooo, Cum Town?!?


	42. comedy

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

I dunno why but I find it really funny when you like, add unnecessary transitions and shit to presentations. Like- flag of Canada, but make it s p i n. that’s comedy.

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Bruce and Clint caught a monarch caterpillar and are acting like excited 3rd graders about it-

**> Science and Debt @BruceB **

Might as well make up for missing childhood innocence. Also bugs are rad

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Bucky can go from kicking ass in sparring to having a conversation with Bruce on the ethics around Hiroshima and Nagasaki over tea in like 30 minutes and it’s- something

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

Another question- Am i allowed to lead a revolution against the government- JUST A HYPOTHETICAL 

**Big Cat @T’Challa**

Shuri is trying to, and I quote “Dance like an earthworm.”

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

I know it’s a kinda memed song but Flamingo makes me feel really good about myself-


	43. s c a r y

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

we love watching videos about murders and disappearances late at night knowing fully well I won’t be able to sleep because I start getting irrationally scared of the unknown. I won’t sleep tonight.

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan **

A wild Clint appeared and now we’re chilling together-

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

I love hugging a pillow to make up for my lack of warmth and contact 

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

These idiots are having a heated argument about if mac and cheese is a cereal and i am getting such a headache.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I give the fuck up. my head hurts. life sucks

**It’s an avocado @Memequeen**

Im on a facetime with the boys and oh god they’re being so mushy. save me.


	44. Stab yourself

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Everyone is always talking about e-boy this and e-girl that but no one is talking about the e-conomy.

American capitalism is a fundamentally flawed system-

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Why will i just be like, washing dishes it and my brain will just be like- “Hey wouldn’t it be funny if you s t a b b e d y o u r s e l f?” I mean I probably could but it sounds counterproductive 

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Do we really need to fucking supervise you while you wash dishes-

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I very much like the man who made noise canceling headphones. They are the second best thing on the earth, first being Stevie.

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Why must I be the height that I can bang my hip on the counter pretty hard when I’m not careful. p a i n.

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Things exploding is a fine line between fun and fucking terrifying-


	45. that’s not how you stay hydrated

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Its like definitely a bad habit but i’ll go without drinking water for like a few hours and then just drink a load- at least i do get hydration 

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha **

Thats not how you get properly hydrated 

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Why- why is some grass nicer than others? like, some grass is really nice and soft on my feet and others is h e l l

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Alpine is starting to really like Bruce-

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

HOW AM I JUST NOW LEARNING THAT LIL ROMAN SOLDIER GUY AND LIL COWBOY GUY- OCTAVIUS AND JEDEDIAH- FROM NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM ARE FUCKING BOYFRIENDS

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

THIS IS SO FUCKING CUTE DONT ASK WHY IM FAN BOYING SO HARD

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

At certain times of day water tastes super fucking bomb and I don’t know why


	46. anime nosebleed for big chungus

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

I got my first nosebleed while looking at pictures of big chungus. my first nosebleed was literally an anime nosebleed for big chungus

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Sitting in literature class reading a story about killer rats. i shouldn’t be laughing so hard

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Y’know dogs are pretty rad. I mean they all go to heaven, so.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Every good team needs chaos and that’s where I come in.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I may be in pain but i’ll be damned if i have to take advil. I must have the children’s liquid motrin or else i will gag

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

People are acting like this is weird like you haven’t seen all the strange things we have.

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Clint is really dumb. he tried to jump scare Bucky and he got punched in the face


	47. I’m literally right here

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Gah i just want to sing Fly me to the Moon to someone that sounds so romantic-

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Im literally right here 

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Currently hyper fixating on Night At The Museum because I watched it again and for the love of god i’m sorry if i’m annoying about it-

**> Beter @PeteyPetester**

oh my god i’m such a simp

**red @ActuallyScarlet**

Idk what we were doing but someone randomly asked “Yo, which one of us is most like a cottagecore lesbian” and everyone pointed to me. I’m taking it as a compliment

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha **

It is a compliment

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Police aren't cool.

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Tony exploded something again

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

God i love night at the museum so much

**> Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

FUCK WRONG ACCOUNT


	48. ew

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

I am not a fan of old creepy white men

**> It’s an avocado @MemeQueen**

Same.

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

Remember kids, police legally aren’t required to save you. Police aren’t your friends.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

The mistrust of me around sharp objects only makes me want a sword more.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

The only romance i want is a chaotic, silly, really fun one. I wanna explore abandoned building and ride roller coasters and shit, none of this go and get ice cream and walk in the park shit

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Why do i relate to this so much

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Yes i know it is september but it is never too early for halloween

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Teacher: are you paying attention

me, who is 7 multiverses deep in being spaced out: 53


	49. big cat stretch :)

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

I. love. the. zoo

**> Guy @InTheChair**

you dragged me halfway across the zoo to the see the Dik Diks and Wild Asses

**> >Beter @PeteyPetester**

lies and slander

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

I trust most people who stretch like cats. Big cat stretch.

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha **

Dont like, most of us stretch like that?

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Ok but like imagine being killed by a mirror shard. it would be so cool

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Sorry ladies but that song that I need to just sit in silence and appreciate it came on

also i’m gay

**It’s an avocado @MemeQueen**

T JUST QUOTED A VINE IM SO PROUD OF HIM

**> Beter @PeteyPetester**

OMGJFHDHHD WHICH VINE-

**> >It’s an avocado @MemeQueen**

I ASKED HIM TO PASS ME SOMETHING AND HE JUST- “THIS BITCH EMPTY- YEET” AND THREW IT TO ME 


	50. Rust - 50th chapter!!! 🥳✨💗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck, this is the 50th chapter :)  
> I could never have gotten here without you guys. Seeing that people like what I put out helps me keep going, the reason that i’ve continued working on this and haven’t abandoned, deleted, or orphaned this like the rest of my works.
> 
> anyway, all done with the sappy stuff, here’s your semi-regularly scheduled chaos

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Me, being idiot who puts things in my mouth, just got a mouthful of rust because i instinctively put a necklace in my mouth, not knowing that on the other side it was covered in god damned rust. 

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

What are you, a toddler?

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Sometimes you just gotta stare into space and internally scream

**> Mama Spider @NatNotTasha **

What the hell happened here

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Update on the previously mentioned caterpillar, it is now in its cocoon. soon we shall have lift off

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

sitting in that one position that is slowly making your legs go numb but not caring enough to move

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

I don’t get hang nails often. but when i do, boom I pick it off without thinking and suffer


	51. everything is falling apart at the seams

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

I swear to god Pietro is literally just- a toddler. right now he’s mad at us because, and i quote his exact words “Why do you care so much about my welllbeing! No- No don’t bandage me up! It isn’t that big of a deal!”

**> red @ActuallyScarlet**

You’re forgetting to add that he was also covered in blood and threw a fit when Clint started cleaning his face off

**> >pie pie @SpeedyMan **

i do not like this gossip 

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Me, putting on a temporary tattoo while crying meanwhile the sheet of them is like “bitch just get therapy already”

**> Beter @PeteyPetester**

Do you wanna talk?

**> >A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

...yeah

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I don’t trust people who say vehicle like ve-hick-le like what the fuck. I also don’t trust people who like greek yogurt 

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

I looked up from eating my greek yogurt and he's just glaring at me from across the kitchen

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

A surprisingly common sentence i here is some variation on “What’s on fire now”


	52. pietro has a thing for dogs

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

i. love. dogs. Fluffy dogs? Amazing doggies. short haired dogs? Good doggies. Big Boys? Excellent doggies? Small dogs? Grand doggies

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

me, being a cold blooded lil frog, requires body heat and snuggle. 

**> Cap Cap @SteveRogers **

i shall provide 

**Beter** **@PeteyPetester**

Gifted kids, including me, are all burnt out. and most of them are also lgbt.

**Its An Avocado @Memequeen**

Some people are so dumb that they give me a headache 

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

@Wiiiilson BIRDS OF A FEATHER

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

nah you stole my name idea.


	53. Spider-man doesn’t like jk rowling

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @SpideyMan**

F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling F JK Rowling 

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark **

I would say calm down but that would make you even more angry

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I. Love. Fuzzy. Blankets. Have i mentioned that yet? it’s so amazing. huggable but also warmth. Combine that with alpine and steve? My gods i’m never leaving bed.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

I don’t have an opinion on the sense of smell

**Its an avocado @Memequeen**

some fucking people.


	54. tired

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Times i have fallen asleep while lying on the floor: More than twice.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark **

Go to bed Brucie 

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Loki is like a disgruntled, soaking wet, pissed off, tired pigeon.

**> Ssss I Snake @Low-Down**

I would say slander but it’s kinda true

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Ok but like..? learning about people’s culture is so fun and awesome! like, it’s so interesting to learn about, and i feel really honored when people tell me about their culture-

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

How is it that every time we start the narrative unit in writing I forget everything to ever happen to me 


	55. Wanda and Natasha

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

I showed Clint a picture of a big cat teaching a kitten, and the first thing he said was “Bro that’s Nat and Wanda-“ ... I’m not sure where i stand on that analogy.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I feel like most people would notice if they got a scar but with us it’s just like “Oh that ones new.”

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Weekends are fun because i stayed up until 6 AM and woke up at 4PM but like it does not matter.

sure my sleep schedule is fucked but it does not matter.

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

People cracking their knuckles scared me for some reason- like if i do it myself i don’t react but anyone else it just fucking- Hahsjsidjsguskdhdujd

**It’s an avocado @Memequeen**

cats are awesome


	56. panik

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I fucking love cuddles

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Whenever I walk to the beat of music I think I look super cool but I probably just look like a weirdo walking weirdly

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Clint is cool with platonic cuddles but as soon as someone falls asleep on him he starts panicking 

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Shut up your not the one with Pietro asleep practically in your lap. I don’t wanna wake him up 🥺👉👈

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Sometimes I just like thinking about how much I love my friends

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark **

Aw Brucie :)

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

I want a dramatic running away from something scene I need that level of drama in my life.


	57. Embarrass

**red @ActuallyScarlet**

I once again can’t tell what Pietro is ranting to me about because he’s pacing way too fucking fast

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

WHO THE FUCK LIKES SPARKLING WATER ITS THE WORST ITS JUST ANGRY SHITTY WATER

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

The doctor man stole my teeth give them back ;-;

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

did you get your wisdom teeth removed?

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Am i like, the only one of my friends who doesn’t space out so hard.

**> Science and Debt @BruceB **

yes you are.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono I fucked uppppp


	58. Monster energy

**Pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Do I need a lot of caffeine? No. Will I still drink a lot of Monster? Yep

**Its an avocado @Memequeen**

Ice is the superior, crunchier form of water and i love it

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Clint is hanging upside down from a doorframe

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton **

Please help I can’t get down

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @Spideyman**

Um- so um, I may have taken down a Trump 2020 sign

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

Tampon 2002

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

nothin like kicking the boys asses in sparring.


	59. Baldi’s basics

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

I feel mean but also, Peter has never played Baldi’s Basics and I mean I’m a sucker for traumatizing my boyfriend

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

We’re on a discord call with Shuri and I feel kinda bad but this is also like really fun to watch 

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

I woke up late and there was a cup of tea and a bagel waiting for me? Like it’s such a simple thing but I think I might have teared up-

**red @ActuallyScarlet**

watching the boys play Mario kart is like watching apes compete for dominance 

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I took a nap after sparring and woke up- to dinner. I tried to take a nap and slept for 7 hours whhyyy.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

bro imagine playing as Yoshi in Mario kart that’s so basic

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan **

You’re just mad because I beat you at rainbow road


	60. Candle

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

We lit a candle and Pietro is just starring at it like it’s magical

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan **

I- I kinda wanna poke the fire

**> >Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

no

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Bruce has not had a proper good fall and I’m gonna fix that 

**> Science and Debt @BruceB **

Tony you don’t have to- 

**> >Tin Man @TheTonyStark **

shush you haven’t even carved a pumpkin

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

cheese is the fucking best

**popsicle @BbyBucky**

pudding is really good and you can’t argue with me

**Hehe Spider go Brrr @SpideyMan**

I OINKED AT A POLICE OFFICER FROM A FIRE ESCAPE AND THEY LOOKED UP AT ME FUUUUCK.


	61. Ice Pack

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

I remember as a kid I had this Hello Kitty squishy ice pack that I named boo boo kitty and then it fell into a burr bush while I was playing outside after i got hurt and me being a dumb ass child stuck my hand right into the bush and it hurt. A lot.

**> Beter @PeteyPetester **

Im getting you a hello kitty ice pack for your birthday.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Gender norms are fucking dumb and nasty. I don’t like them.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Daily reminder: Fuck ableism. Ableism bad. Bad and not cool. Not cool at all

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Like the little thief I am, I snatch Steve’s flannel. It’s a very cozy flannel

**Its An Avocado @Memequeen**

Caterpillars are really fucking rad


	62. The Chapter No One Wanted

**Pie pie @SpeedyMan**

I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna rate all the things that I can’t eat but really want to eat.

**Pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Smooth pebbles. 7/10

They look like hard candy

Cool either way

**Pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Fish pebbles 5/10

Looks like nerds or cereal

Totally fruity flavored

**Pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Pills 9/10

They look like gummies or hard candies

I would eat so many if I wouldn’t die

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Shaving Cream 10000/10

like whipped cream

fluffy

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Clay 9/10

Looks like a block of chocolate 

Soft chocolate 

**Pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Leafs 10/10

I just think they’re neat

I- I may have already eaten lots of leafs 

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Clints cooking 1/10

its technically food but that shit ain’t edible

might be good if he actually could cook

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Thin fucking ice kid


	63. Uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the disappearance! School had me in a stressful situation, and my mental state just wasn’t all there. Updates might be a little slower now!

**Beter @Peteypetester**

I wanna go explore some abandoned things but I know I’ll be scared out my mind

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Gonna go stick a thumb tack into a nerf bullet because someone ate my ice cream and I’m not playing around anymore  


**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

I’m just a dumb ass guy doing dumb ass things. Gonna go eat a leaf. Maybe sit in the sun. I’m a lizard 

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

I found a frog- I don’t know how it got into the tower-

**> Hehe spider go brrr @SpideyMan**

sorry mr stark-

**Its an avocado @Memequeen**

head empty, only jfk from clone high


	64. mother mother (´ω｀)

  1. **Beter @PeteyPetester**



still dunno if mr Loki likes mother mother, but I have my suspicions 

  
**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

fuck you all M&Ms are the best candy and if you don’t think so too I do not trust you, you are a stain on the shirt that is earth 

**  
Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

i- I didn’t notice I had a fucking nerf dart with a pin in it in my ARM for a damn HOUR

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

I wish you hadn’t noticed for longer. Don’t eat my ice-cream you wench 

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

IDK, gonna go stare at a wall 

**Its an avocado @MemeQueen**

Going to make T a none pizza with left beef because I wanna terrorize him more


	65. Tony rates people

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

After much bugging from the kid, I shall rate people.

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Pepper 🌶8/10

Woke me up :I

I appreciate it though I had stuff to do

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Clint, 7/10

i honestly barely saw him

He just grabbed a waffle and disappeared 

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Steve 6/10

made waffles

waffles 

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

bucky 4/10

finished the maple syrup

What the hell man

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Natasha 9/10

Idk, shes nat.   
we were just eatin breakfast 

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

pietro 7/10

much like Clint, appeared for like 5 minutes and disappeared 

Stole the last waffle 

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Loki ?/10

He’s an enigma

he was eating all of the sour cream for some god forsaken reason 

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Peter 10/10

he’s a cool kid

A fine quality kiddo 

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Bruce 11/10 

I didn’t see him for like the entire day what?

made dinner it was really good ❤️


	66. Science hehe

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

yeah, I distract myself from my emotions by just doing random science experiments

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**

update: made some ferrofluid (that magnetic liquid) 

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

i woke up and my shelf is gone. My shelf is gone and all my shit is on the floor. What the f u c k

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

One of my friends stole a bar off of some monkey bars 

**> Beter @PeteyPetester**

Stop asking who it was im not snitching 

**red @ActuallyScarlet**

Pietro just stubbed his toe and had not reaction- he just froze for like 4 seconds before shrugging and walking away 

**A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

I WANT TO THROW A KNIFE AT SOMETHING AAAAAAAAAAA

**> Beter @PeteyPetester**

... are you ok babe


	67. Stop stealing clints stuff

**red @ActuallyScarlet**

Pietro can be easily won over with chocolate cookies. And by easily, I mean extremely easily. Like, give him three and he gives in.

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan **

slander

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

first it was my ice cream, then it was my shelf, and now my fucking aloe plant is gone. STOP STEALING MY SHIT

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

FUCK MINT

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

Someone stole are the grape laffy taffy from my bowl of candy. Nothing else, just the grape laffy taffy.


	68. Candy

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

please it’s not funny anymore give me back my stuff. Someone stole my pillow.

**Beter @Peteypetester**

ah yes, Halloween is over. I shall now want to binge eat candy but also no want to be out of candy.

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

I- I tried to take some of Bucky’s candy and the mother fucker hissed at me- wtf-

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Time to give Bruce all my green M&Ms :)

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

hehhehe extra pillow for my bed


	69. Nice chapter

**E @Deadpool**

Hahhhahahh, this is the 69th chapter! The sex number! Nice.

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark **

chapter..? What the fuck-

**> Cap Cap @SteveRogers **

what the hell..?

**> Beter @PeteyPetester**

HA! 69, nice!

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

child beauty pageants are the worst and I hate them 

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

what time is it? Oh yes, it’s time to remind my friends how much I love and appreciate them ‘O clock!

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

i have my suspicions on who is stealing my stuff so I’m going to steal some of his candy to see what happens.


	70. Chaos

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

god has let me live another day and I’m going to make if everyone’s problem

  
  


**Beter @PeteyPetester**

pog I won’t lose my rights anymore hell yeah!

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Not gonna lie, I got a “We choose science over fiction” shirt and it’s the best.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

just watched Sam go to pet alpine and then just get attacked- that cat really doesn’t like him.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

So anyways... I found a dog-


	71. Proper hydration!

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

the cake I was making fell apart but there is no way I was gonna restart so I simply haphazardly frosted it back together. Innovation.

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

me: I value proper hydration!

also me, at around 7 pm: wait did I drink literally anything today?

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

nothin like watching your friends cat suspiciously because it stole a piece of your food.

**> Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

yes this is about Alpine.

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

we love almost all of the music in your suggested music being songs you already listen to and the ones that aren’t you don’t like at all

**Its an avocado @MemeQueen**

Did y’all just forget about thanksgiving or did you just skip to Christmas instantly?


	72. Fox

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

While adventuring I found a fox and now my arm hurts. Maybe I’m just an idiot who loves fantasy but the fox cursed me. Today I’m gonna try and find it again so it can un-curse me

**> A Potato Flew Around @MyGarage**

peter I’m 95% sure a fox didn’t curse you.

  
  


**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

oh, to be a cowboy.

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Clint tried to stand up in a canoe and managed to bring down not only his but my canoe when he fell over.   
  


**Science and Debt @BruceB**

nature is pretty dang cool.   
  


and I’m just realizing how long it’s been since I actually went to a forest-


	73. Pasta fazool, I am a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shit upload schedule suddenly- school had been stressing me the hell out as of recently, among other things

**Hehe Spider Go Brrr @Spideyman**

i wonder if there’s ever gonna be a musical about me. Or maybe just the avenger.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Nothing is a bigger struggle to me then pill bottle wtf? Like I know it’s so kids don’t get into it but me, a man who has saved the world, still struggles with those assholes

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

I attempted to make homemade pasta but it all just ended up sticking together ;-:

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

Its a lay on the floor and be tired type of day.


	74. Cheese

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

Messing around, might attempt to bake something 

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

cheese

_Tweeted 3:43 AM_

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Bruce: *Ranting to us in spanish*

Clint, quietly: ... did anyone catch that..?

**red @ActuallyScarlet**

Pietro nearly set the oven on fire what the hell

**Caw Caw Bitch @Wiiiilson**

just heard a loud thunk and a very loud “OWWWW” from Bucky-


	75. Uncooked pasta

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

uncooked pasta is really fun to eat

**> Science and Debt @BruceB**

Please stop eating the pasta I’m trying to cook

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Yeah so I was an idiot and got a concussion. Sam is still laughing at me. 

**> Popsicle @BbyBucky**

For those asking: I tried jumping down some stairs but hit my head on the ceiling at the end-

**It’s an avocado @MemeQueen**

I like making big sweeping gestures it makes me feel cool and showsy 

**Queen of the hill @MariaH**

hi I finally made a Twitter 

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark **

This only took a month of pestering for her to finally give in :P

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Anyone want an idiot? I have one his name is Clint, and he tried to get something out of the toaster with a fork.


	76. Nap

**Science and Debt @BruceB**

me at 3pm: hmm, I’ll take a short nap

And then I slept until 11 PM

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark **

I think that just means you’re sleep deprived 

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

ITS SNOWING ITS SNOWING

**Beter @PeteyPetester  
**

Sorry ladies, it’s passed my bed time and my aunt will be mad if I’m not in bed soon 😎😎

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

oh boy, winter time. Time to stay the fuck away from bodies of water 

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Clint just appeared out of the vent while I was training, gave me a chocolate bar, and then left


	77. Sled

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

at certain times of day, buttered popcorn is like the best shit on earth 

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Fun fact! Captain America’s shield can be used as a sled. Seriously, we’ve tried and it’s fun.

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

Man why don’t they make gummy vitamins for adults?

**> Tin Man @TheTonyStark **

I have been informed they do make them? What?   
  


**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

my brand of caring for my friends is dropping out of vents to make sure they get proper nutrition and hydration 


	78. Take your meds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self promo, but I’m currently working on a fantasy au, so stay tuned for that

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Reminder to take any medications because I didn’t take mine and now Steve is giving me the silent treatment ;-;

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

pietro keeps using his powers to steal my food and I swear to god the next time he does it I’m resorting to violence 

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

I would die for two people, Harley and my stuffed minecraft dog.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

OW CLINT HIT ME

**> Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

that’s what you get when you steal my shit

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

We finally got the Christmas tree up-


	79. Clint rates people

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

i guess it’s my turn to do this so

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Nat 9/10

Woke me up

-1 because she threw something at me to wake me up

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Pietro, 6/10

Stole my god damned pancakes

he gets one extra point because I got maple syrup in his hair and I feel kinda sorry about that

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Thor, 10/10

Ate like 4 pop tarts

I’m honestly just very impressed 

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Bucky, 8/10

Made cookies

I’m suspicious of his cat

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Steve 9/10

brought water bottles to me and Nat while we were training

Thanks Steve

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Bruce 8/10

made very yummy dinner 

the dinner took a long time and it smelt good so I was hungry the whole time 

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Tony ?/10

I didnt see him until dinner?

didnt do anything noteworthy 


	80. ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hanukkah to all my jewish peeps!

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Cold chocolate is the absolute best

**Popsicle @BByBucky**

Nothing makes me cringe more than thinking about the achilles’ tendon getting cut 

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

are you truly baking if you don’t eat at least a cup of chocolate chips 

**> red @ActuallyScarlet**

I was baking, you were the one eating the chocolate chips 

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

Ice cream during winter why not-


	81. gingerbread house

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

we made a gingerbread house

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

Slowly but surely the decorations on the gingerbread house are disappearing 

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

why did someone eat all the decorations off only my part of the gingerbread house 

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

i stole something

**Mama Spider @NatNotTasha**

Why is the roof of the gingerbread house missiny


	82. Random dancing!

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

I find running around listening to music and randomly dancing super fun. Super damn fun 

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

we don’t talk about the random owl figure on the kitchen counter that no one has claimed or moved

**> pie pie @SpeedyMan **

he has a name. His name is Phillip

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

shiny stuff gives my brain the happy chemicals

**red @ActuallyScarlet**

I will actively slander red velvet cupcakes 


	83. Dragons

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

How to train you dragon is so cool. Dragons are so cool. I want a dragon.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Loki keeps watching us train and snickering when someone goes down ;-;

**> SSSS I Snake @LowDown**

Its funny.

**Cap Cap @SteveRogers**

i went at 11:52 to go watch the inauguration only to find out he was inaugurated at 11:48 or something.

**SSSS I Snake @LowDown**

Hawkeye just tackled me after I laughed at him hitting his head on a mat ;-;


	84. Hide ya kids

**Beter @PeteyPetester**

God I love chocolate so much. Valentine’s Day is so cool cause you can buy so much chocolate.

**Tweet Tweet Bitch @SeeBarton**

Someone gave Pietro a monster energy. Hide your kids.

**Popsicle @BbyBucky**

Natasha keeps braiding my hair and I love it :)

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

I can fight god

**red. @ActuallyScarlet**

Update: Pietro ran into a wall 


	85. Ritz crackers and chocolate

**Tin Man @TheTonyStark**

80% of explosions in the lab are planned for, honestly 

**Beter @peteypetester**

Ritz crackers once a month are the best shit ever

**> Beter @peteypetester**

This tweet isn’t sponsored by Ritz

**red. @ActuallyScarlet**

feelin spicy.

**pie pie @SpeedyMan**

I love Valentine’s Day purely for chocolate

**popsicle @BbyBucky**

love is pretty cool


End file.
